


JJPranced Right Into My Heart

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, jjp, really its mostly fluff, with a side of angsty teen feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both so similar, so volatile in their own right; Jaebum with actions, Jinyoung with words. Neither of them really clicked with anyone else, so maybe that's why, when they found each other, it felt right.</p><p>Maybe they made the right decision, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Jaebum

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a jjp backstory, given depth to just what kind of "best friends" they are

Jaebum used to live a very boring life. With mostly his cat by his side, he wasn't really one to go and socialise with other people. He found it hard to get along with people, since elementary school, so he didn't have very many friends. (It was also hard to make friends when most of the student body was scared of you, he found.)

So it was weird, when he met Park Jinyoung, how easy it was to become friends with him. They seemed to click instantly, after a few awkward conversations and being paired up as lab partners when they were high school freshmen.

From that point on, there was no Jaebum without Jinyoung, and vice versa. It was good, their friendship refreshing and new, something Jaebum hadn't every really had before. He liked it, he liked it a lot, how easily Jinyoung seemed to fit into his life, and how easily he fit into Jinyoung's.

From outside, he knew people wondered _how_ their friendship lasted. Both of them were brazen in their own ways; Jaebum had an explosive personality back then, and Jinyoung had to learn how to control his sharp tongue, so there were times when they were at each other's throats relentlessly. But, even with that, their friendship stayed strong.

It was only a matter of time before they started dating, jaebum thinks. Looking back, although neither him nor Jinyoung were particularly tactile people, they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Sitting in the library with their knees pressed together, walking home with hands brushing, even sleeping over pressed against each other.

He found out he liked boys when he was in middle school, after he noticed himself staring after them in the same way he stared at girls. At the time, he didn't think it was all that big of a deal, but when he told his older cousin, he stared at Jaebum in disgust.

(it was then that he realised that there were people who thought being gay was _wrong_ ; even if he wasn't gay, him liking boys seemed to be a huge problem. Jaebum was afraid to tell anyone after that, but one day, in his second year of high school, he wound up the courage to tell Jinyoung.)

(they both cried and Jaebum found out that Jinyoung liked boys, too.)

Jaebum hadn't realised he felt something more for Jinyoung until senior year. He ended up avoiding the other until finally, 2 weeks later, Jinyoung cornered him and demanded to know what was going on.

(That was one of the things Jaebum admired most about Jinyoung; he never beat around the bush. If he wanted something, he'll get it.)

There were tears in Jinyoung's eyes, and Jaebum felt so guilty. He'd only managed to hurt the one closest to him, and seeing the way Jinyoung's eyes watered, the way his voice cracked under the force of his words, squeezed Jaebum's heart painfully.

Jaebum kissed him that day. Jinyoung had frozen stiff when their lips touched, but when Jaebum tried to pull away, the other's hands grasped at the lapels of his uniform and held tight. It felt so _right_ , to both of them.

Jaebum knew he made the right choice. He just hoped Jinyoung thought so too.

So a year and a half later, when he's adjusted nicely to the university both of them attended _and_ able to openly hold hands with Jinyoung (his _boyfriend_ ), he knows they both made the right choice.


	2. Park Jinyong

When Jinyoung entered high school, he didn't have very high hopes. He'd always been praised for his amazing grades and popular among the girls in his school for his looks; yet he's never been interested in any of them. There were more important things to deal with than dating and drama and people.

He decided that friends were overrated long ago, anyway, after losing yet another one of his close friends after finally admitting, yes, he liked boys. Jinyoung didn't care all that much, It's not his fault he doesn't like girls, and if his "friends" couldn't accept that, then it's their loss.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less; the pain that came with knowing people thought he was gross, just because he liked boys, was hard to deal with. He just got over it quicker.

(That didn't change the fact that Jinyoung had to switch schools in the end of his second year in middle school after his ex-friend told everyone he was gay. There was only so much harassment a middle schooler can take before he breaks.)

That's why, when he was partnered with Im Jaebum on the first day of school, he was ready to snap at him at any chance. Surprisingly, Jaebum would snap back, though his words never held the same type of bite that Jinyoung's had, and he found, two weeks later, the two of them became closer than he thought they would.

They clicked easily, something that hasn't happened to Jinyoung, ever, and he decided that he liked it. Soon enough, Jaebum became the closest thing he held to his heart; he found himself looking forward to seeing his face every day, hearing his smooth voice, even just being _near_ him every day.

It was kind of terrifying, Jinyoung thought, how easily they fit together.

Both of them volatile in their own rights; Jinyoung with words, Jaebum with actions, so it seemed like a recipe for disaster. But even through red-hot arguments and anger, the two of them stayed stronger than they've ever been-- and Jinyoung has never felt more thankful to have a friend like Jaebum.

(He was even more thankful, when, in his second year of highschool, he was able to tell Jaebum he was gay without getting hurt for doing it. In turn, Jaebum had reveled that he, himself, was bisexual, and it only made Jinyoung's heart swell even more at the fact that Jaebum trusted him.)

He doesn't know when his feelings for Jaebum sprung up. Maybe it was the first time the older boy snapped at him when Jinyoung said something particularly rude, or maybe it was when he skipped school just to nurse Jinyoung when he had a cold, or maybe it was all the times they shared the same pair of earbuds, food, and all the things that _couples_ seem to do.

They were best friends, though, so Jinyoung forced himself to push down his feelings. 

That was, until Jaebum started avoiding him near the end of senior year. Every invitation to hang out, every offer to walk home together; _all of it_ , rejected. Jinyoung had never felt more hurt; had he done something to Jaebum?

_Had Jaebum found out about his crush?_

_That had to be the case_ , Jinyoung thought, _he must've found out_. There's only a momentary bout of sadness at the thought before it turns to anger; because how dare Jaebum throw away three years of close friendship just because of a crush and then have the gall to avoid Jinyoung instead of confronting the problem?

He spends the next two weeks hunting down Jaebum (who avoids him like the plague), until finally, _finally_ , he corners him on the way home. Jinyoung's hands are pushing into Jaebums shoulders to keep him still, his eyes glaring daggers into Jaebum's own.

His anger grows when Jaebum avoids his eyes, and he demands to know what the hell has gotten into him. Jinyoung knows he's angry because he starts to rant, his eyes start to water; but all of that flies out of his head when Jaebum's lips crash against his. 

There's an apology and a question, and Jinyoung presses closer.

 

A year and a half later, he's holding Jaebum's hand tightly as they walk to meet their newfound friends. There's a smile on his face.

They _definitely_ made the right choice


End file.
